deep_six_legendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
No more War On October 6th, Anti-war protests had broken out across both Northern and Southern cities. In the US city of Atlanta, these protests turned to rioting as police clashed with anti-war protesters, with rioters smashing up large quantities of private and government property. Rioters even managed to blockade themselves within one of the low-income shanty towns along the outskirts of the city as anti-war sentiment expanded to include those discontent with corruption and poor working conditions, with a casualty toll of about 200 injured and 25 killed. On the southern side, the city of New Atlanta saw peaceful protests, which were rapidly shut down by Federal Police officers. There have been reports of wide-spread beatings of protesters by police, even unconfirmed reports of deaths due to these beatings. Casualty numbers for protests in New Atlanta have not been published. After the protests in New Atlanta, moderate members of the leading Tidewater People's Party clashed with fellow hardliner party members in the Federal Assembly. The Secretary of Health Senator Robert Smith viciously ranted against the President and Secretary of Defense, proclaiming that they have "blood on their hands" A change in Law On October 12th, the Department of Public Security has announced that the Tidewater Federal Police would be receiving re-organisation in order to further focus on tackling federal crime. With this, many Tidewater Federal Police officers will be laid off or transferred to local police forces. Additionally, monitoring and persecution of political dissent would be reduced but not fully dropped. Meanwhile, about 30 civilians and 120 combatants have been killed in clashes over a residential town along the Tidewater-US border. Southern and Northern Reinforcements On October 24th, the PRTM reportedly sent out to reinforce Southside and nearby frontlines with Several Divisions, Battalions and Regiments are known as 554th EB, 9th ADF, 66th FID and 476th "The Blue Guardians"Louisiana, to prepare for another attack from the US advancement. GSAS also been reportedly would be sent out to to Southside for a Relief aid to the Civilians supported by the other PRTM. The 66th is stationed the Outskirt of the Southern Tunnel with a Campsite to the Forest near to the Road. The 66th FID armed with Mortars and Explosives came from New Atlanta and ready to be deployed along with the 9th ADF. 554th would be stationed to the Stationed in Fort wilmington. Armed only with 2 Tanks, 2 APCs and 1 IFVs. Rest of the 554th are reserved if importantly needed. On October 26th, the US Troops in Northside had been informed of a Reinforcement that would be coming to prepare another attack on the South. A few Tanks and other Armored Vehicle will be coming to help aid the USCPF with the oncoming battle. The Western Front Throughout November 8th till November 20th, the Battle In the Western Front Near and Far from Southside had been reported the place had taken place. Most of the Environment is now Dirt and Mud along with burned trees in the Battle field becoming another No mans Land. After a couple of gruesome weeks, the PRTM was pushed back by US forces, forcing them to retreat back to the second line of defense. The PRTM forces have set up defensive positions and structures on the line, anticipating an US assault. Meanwhile, the US troops in toil setting up defenses in the heavily damaged area where the PRTM defenses once stood. Mud engulf those who are not cautiously, with deep craters formed by the rain of artillery shells, with an average depth of three feet. These features are complimented by blackened, burnt trees littering the area. As the PRT expands the importation of oil from it's southern Mexican neighbors, the western CDF has expanded its' attempts to dip itself into the PRT, sending a team of diplomats to secure trade routes with CDF controlled towns along the border. This has created much uproar from loyalist CDF members and those opposed to the PRT's style of government. Oil Trade and Self Involvement On December 9th, the PRT expands the importation of oil from it's southern Mexican neighbors, the western CDF has expanded its' attempts to dip itself into the PRT, sending a team of diplomats to secure trade routes with CDF controlled towns along the border. This has created much uproar from loyalist CDF members and those opposed to the PRT's style of government. Main Page Link: https://deep-six-legends.fandom.com/wiki/Deep_Six:_Legends_Wiki